


'Cause, Baby, You're a Firework! (One-Shot)

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins is planning a big 4th of July party, but is gutted to learn that his best friend, Dean Ambrose, is planning one of his own, and to make matters worse, their other best friend, Roman Reigns, already accepted the invitation.





	'Cause, Baby, You're a Firework! (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK! ♡ :D YEAH I'VE BEEN GONE SINCE LIKE JANUARY, BUT HERE I AM AGAIN PEOPLE! ♥ ;)

Seth Rollins was so excited about throwing a 4th of July celebration with his closet friends this year, that is, until his former Shield brother, Dean Ambrose, revealed that he, too, was planning a festive party of his own, which unfortunately put Roman Reigns in a sticky situation.

"What?!" Seth said, almost choking on his glass of milk at the breakfast table.

"I said that you two clowns are invited to my 4th of July party! Chill... the insult was just a joke." - Dean.

"We already knew that..." - Roman.

"Then why the long faces?" - Dean.

"I... I was just about to announce my 4th of July celebration." - Seth.

"Oh, phew! Now you can cancel yours." - Dean.

"Huh?! Why would I wanna do that?" - Seth.

"Dude, no offense... but you know you could never complete with this party animal right here." - Dean.

"Oh, here we go..." - Roman.

"Shut up! You know everybody would come to mine over yours." - Seth.

"But I even already have a guest, though..." - Dean.

"Who?!" - Seth.

"Roman!" - Dean.

"Oh, my gosh..." - Roman.

"Is this true?!" - Seth.

"Look, I had no idea you were gonna throw a-" - Roman.

"Oh, forget it! I hope you two have fun together." Seth said, before abruptly leaving the breakfast table.

"Well, that went well..." - Dean.

"Listen, I'm just gonna grab a few beers, and then I'm out the door." - Roman.

"But Ro..." - Dean.

"Sorry, Deano." Roman said, before picking up his newspaper, and going to the living room.

Dean just sat there for awhile, deep in thought.

...

The sun was finally setting, and everybody was finally arriving... to Dean Ambrose' party! "Where's the beers at?" - Roman.

"They'll be here soon..." - Dean.

"Hey, I see what you're trying to do here! You know that once I get my hands on those beers I'm outta here." - Roman.

"Haha, it worked didn't it?" - Dean.

"I hate you, haha." - Roman.

Dean then gave him a pat on the back before making his way over to the DJ, R-Truth, "Can you crank up 'Old Town Road' for the good people here tonight?" - Dean.

"Hey, I wouldn't have it any other way for ya." - R-Truth.

"Unless I had a request, that is." His girlfriend, Carmella said, sneaking up from behind him.

"Of course, babe." R-Truth said, before rocking back and forth with her.

...

"Shit, Dean really is a party animal, I guess..." Seth thought, as he watched from afar through his tinted glass windows.

He then heard his cell phone go off, "H-hello?"

"Seth, it's me, Roman... listen, I just called to check on you, ya know, make sure that you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine... alone... standing in the dark."

"Seth, I-"

"No, don't worry about me! You just make sure that you're back before midnight, yeah?"

"Yeah." Roman said, not knowing what to really say in order to comfort him.

"Well... have a goodnight." Seth said, ending the call before his voice started to crack.

...

"Where the fuck are the beers at?! Roman said, it was almost midnight at this point.

"Ugh, fine, I'll be right back." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

...

"I'll take one Jack Daniels, please." - Dean.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we just sold our last alcoholic beverage to that man over there..." The bartender, Bray Wyatt, said.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me..."

"What's wrong?"

"That guy! That guy is one of my best friends... but he hates getting drunk and he's drunk."

"Uh-oh."

"I know right?! Anyway, I better go see what's up..."

Dean then walked away from Bray, and headed over to where Seth was sitting at, "You okay?"

"Whataya think?"

"I mean... will you be okay?"

"Truthfully... I don't know."

Dean then pulls out a chair at Seth's table, "What are you doing?!"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm keeping a close eye on you until you're sober again."

"But what about your party, though."

"What party?! I should've never have thrown one without you there."

"Dean, you don't have to regret anythin-" Seth said, before being caught off guard by a kiss.

"What was that all about?!"

"Sorry, I thought you-"

"You thought right..." Seth said, before being the one to go in this time, letting his tongue enter Dean's mouth, which then Dean used his lips to roughly suck on it, causing Seth to moan out, resulting in Dean having chills run down his body.

...

The next day, Roman was absolutely furious at Dean, like where the heck did he go? His absence forced him to be the one to order everyone out at a certain time, clean up the party, and never even receive the beer that he was promised! Dean was gonna get it, he thought.

Which is why he was patiently waiting for him to come out of his apartment building, but even a patient man like Roman has his limits, so he then decided to used the emergency key that Dean gave to him awhile back, "Dean?! You in here?!"

After hearing nothing, but deafening silence, he then decided to make his way up to Dean's bedroom, which he was then struck with load snoring, "Oh, Dean..." He thought to himself, before continuing up the staircase.

Roman then quietly cracked open the bedroom door, but was shook by the sight in front of him... it was Dean laying in bed with Seth! Their clothes were thrown all across the bedroom floor, and the sheets were a mess. He then decided to quickly, but quietly, turn back around, and sneak down the staircase.

...

Later that day, Roman was backstage at Extreme Rules in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania getting ready for his match with his tag team partner, The Undertaker, when he was approached by his best friends, Dean and Seth, "Can we have a minute?" - Roman.

"Say no more." - Taker.

Roman then gave him a grin, which Taker responded  
with a smack on the back. "Roman, I'm so sorr-" - Dean.

"Shhh, it's okay." - Roman.

"Y-you're not mad?" - Dean.

"No... you had a busy night yourself, hahaha!" - Roman.

"How did you hear about that?!" - Seth.

"Hear? I saw!" - Roman.

"Ugh, fuck that emergency key..." - Dean.

"Bros, chill... your secret is safe with me." - Roman.

"Really? Thanks!" - Seth.

"Yeah, but under one condition, though..." - Roman.

"Oh no... okay, so what do you want from us." - Dean.

"I want that beer that you promised me last night." - Roman.

"Um, here!" Dean said, passing him a beer bottle on the nearest table.

"Whataya mean? It's empty!" Roman said, shaking the beer bottle upside down.

"I promised you a beer, not a full one, hahaha!" - Dean.

Seth then jokingly mouthed the words, "Sorry." Before following Dean down the hallway.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Roman yelled, before chuckling at himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for reading my comeback story. ♡ :) this fan fic was really hard. ♥ :3


End file.
